KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2015
23:56:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:56:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:38 now banks its your tunr 23:57:41 turn* 00:00:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:08 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:02:29 stands infront of banks * 00:05:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:24 swings my sword to his head stop infront * just kidding (epic) walks away * 00:05:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:35 Lol 00:07:55 you know i dont kill my friend 00:08:09 or do i O_O 00:09:35 Lol I know Max :) 00:09:51 but i need a fight right now DX 00:11:20 *Sticks Max into a fighting simulation* Your mission, kill as much of the people in the simulation. 00:12:13 powers up * 00:12:55 trows a energy so big it distroy the simulation to * damn banks you told me this would be fun 00:14:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:14 Lol it is, you just got a 5 Star wanted level :P 00:14:45 *Cops surround Max, in army tanks, attack choppers and SWAT* 00:15:04 fire style fire wall jutsu * 00:16:09 turns into my iron dragon body * breaks to all choppers * 00:16:20 voooooooi cops is this all you can 00:20:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:57 *A row of tanks line up, aiming at Max, front row fires at him, followed by the second and third row* 00:23:32 laughs insane * roar of the iron dragon * blows trough all tanks * 00:25:18 Syrus Temple: You're good kid, you can beat Merryweather, but can you take on STAG? *sends in troops in attack jets and tanks that fire lasers and plasma* 00:27:26 kufkufkuf * sudenly spears gose trough your troops while the illusion of my desepears * 00:29:15 stands befor the syrus temple* 00:30:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:01 Kia: O_O Sir are you crazy, this is not the Saints we're dealing with, this is someone else entirely. 00:31:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:56 kufkufkuf * spear gose right trough syrus tmple* 00:32:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:17 *Half of the STAG army piss themselves and retreat* Kia: You fired, you hear me, you all fired! 00:33:27 kufufu your next kai 00:33:51 lava pilars surounds him * 00:34:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:47 its over kai 1000 spears apears above you * spear rain * 00:40:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:01 *sticks Michael Myers in front of Max* 00:42:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:52 kufufu illusion dispear wel stands behind you slices you with my sword * 00:43:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:31 smiles looks like this is over tell me who is your boss 00:46:29 *Gives Max the WWE Champion belt* 00:47:00 puts it on* TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEM 00:47:14 WOOT! :D 00:47:24 suplex city bitch 00:47:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:07 Suplex city mah ass, let's goto Vegas :D 00:48:30 wait wwe belt means you watch wwe o.o 00:48:54 Lol not really, but my maid does, she watches it every day while ironing. 00:49:46 means you have a gF 00:50:18 wich wwe superstar is she fan of 00:51:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:51:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:19 I don't got a gf dude :P I think Dwayne Johnson is a pretty cool susperstar, seen some good movies with him in them. 00:52:44 so your one of the milions MILIONS of rock fans 00:53:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:55 Lol you could say that. 00:53:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:30 you should watch it to its fake but awesome XD 00:54:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:23 Lol I know WWE is fake, if it was real, half of the superstars would be dead by now. 00:55:39 by the beast brock lesnar :D 00:57:09 :D 00:58:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:59:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:15 night everyone 01:01:20 good night skar 01:01:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:06 Night Skar :) 01:02:17 *Gives Max a cookie* 01:02:34 eats it * 01:02:37 tnx 01:04:09 kufufu 01:04:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:08 np :) 01:06:19 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:07:14 i realy gtg nwo see ya peeps 01:07:24 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 01:09:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:10:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:18 :( 01:11:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:12:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:12:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:54 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:16 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:28:39 JI are you able to pm? 01:28:45 Jj ** 01:29:00 Jj's not on chat on my end. 01:29:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:29:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:20 Oh darn 01:30:25 I wish Hypothetical Stars was active again 01:37:36 Niko admins there can basically now control all the user rights 01:37:46 basic user rights* 01:38:32 Like rollback, patroller, chat moderators, code editors, and thread moderators 01:42:20 Cool :) 01:46:45 Yup 01:47:04 So being a admin there will be interesting 01:54:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:57:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:58:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:17:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:17:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:17:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:17:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:45:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:51:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:52:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:52:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 04:43:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:43:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:45:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:45:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:47:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:47:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:50:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:50:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:51:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:51:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:51:42 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:53:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:54:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:56:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:58:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:58:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:59:38 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:59:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:59:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:00:05 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 05:00:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 05:00:36 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 05:00:39 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 05:01:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:02:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 05:02:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:02:48 Hey Caring ^.^ 05:03:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 05:03:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:03:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 05:03:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:03:13 hey 05:03:22 How is chu? 05:03:29 hey 05:04:04 im ok 05:04:45 Good 05:08:31 yep hows you? 05:10:04 Bleh ok i guess 05:11:57 i sorry hope things get better for ya 05:12:28 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 05:13:06 Maybe 06:07:35 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 06:10:17 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 06:34:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 07:23:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:23:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:24:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:07:15 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 09:07:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 09:07:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 09:07:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 09:20:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 09:42:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:18:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:42:24 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:42:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:42:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:31:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:20 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:32:21 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:32:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:33:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:45:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:45:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:45:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:45:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:03:21 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:03:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:03:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:03:51 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:03:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:10:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:14:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:14:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:14:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:14:58 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:15:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:19:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:19:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:19:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:19:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:21:29 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:22:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:22:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:22:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:34:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:34:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:36:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:38:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:42:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:42:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:42:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:15 Hi 14:48:22 I have a pill bottle inside my fish tank 14:48:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:48:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:48:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:49 Why? 14:49:11 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:49:13 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:49:30 as a toy 14:49:59 we placed food inside of it, but it's fail, I need a small plastic ball. 14:50:09 Oh ok 14:50:34 ok I need to put something heavy into the pill bottle to make it float, today's her second week here 14:51:14 I want to buy her a friend, but sadly I can't due to the tank size only being a ten galloon 14:51:57 and my feeding schedule 14:52:50 Yeah 14:54:17 he had his first live animal meal yesterday, and he had his first egg today 14:54:28 ya, I fed my first scrambled eggs 14:54:34 just a little bit 14:54:51 small piece not even bigger than my nail 14:55:04 Oh I see 14:56:29 you're able to feed goldfish eggs 14:57:22 I want to feed him brine shrimp someday 14:58:08 Cool 15:01:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:01:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:15 she's jsut a baby 15:06:02 Awesome 15:06:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:08:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:09:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up6APfOGhUo 15:09:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:15:49 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:16:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:16:05 Bbl 15:16:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:20:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:24:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:32:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:33:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:51:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:51:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 15:51:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:08:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:26:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:26:49 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 16:50:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:50:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:51:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:57:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:08:18 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:08:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:50 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:08:51 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:22:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:26:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:34:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:34:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:35:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:35:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:48:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:48:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:48:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:49:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:49:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:07:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:08:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:08:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:08:11 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:08:13 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:15:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:16:06 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:16:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:16:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:16:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:22:46 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:22:49 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:19 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:23:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:33:43 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:33:53 wb 18:33:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:33:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:34:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:34:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:44 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:46:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:46:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:55:14 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:58:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:19:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 19:19:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:19:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 19:19:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:20:13 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 19:21:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:23:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 19:23:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 19:30:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 19:32:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:32:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:59:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:59:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:20:34 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:20:37 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 20:26:28 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:26:58 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 20:26:59 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:28:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:11 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 20:29:12 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:29:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:29:25 voooooooooooi teen 20:31:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:32:16 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:32:30 Hi 20:33:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:33:11 how ya doing 20:33:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:34:30 Good, yourself? 20:35:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:35:05 im awesooooooome 20:35:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:36:01 Cool 20:36:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:37:09 yep 20:37:13 i know i am XD 20:38:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:38:28 i realy hope diva is on today DX 20:43:32 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:43:44 vooooooooooooi jj 20:44:43 Yo~ 20:45:19 how ya doing 20:46:30 Good, you? 20:46:44 im awesome 20:47:21 and your vakation 20:47:24 That's good to know 20:47:34 My vacation ended yesterday xD 20:48:41 was it good XD 20:49:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:49:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:51:15 Really good truth be told. 20:52:06 Bbl 20:52:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:52:16 thats good vacation is verry inporten 20:52:24 yea run 20:53:30 than its me and you bot 20:54:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:54:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:55:28 and teen 21:02:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:03:43 wb teen 21:04:45 Thanks 21:08:56 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:09:04 vooooooi peepers 21:09:29 hi 21:09:42 my neighbor lost his drone in some trees 21:10:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:28 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:38 vooooooooooi brandon 21:15:12 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:15:35 yo all 21:15:56 voooooi wolf 21:17:33 did you guess miss me 21:18:27 i miss diva DX 21:18:57 *sits alone* 21:22:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:25:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:25:35 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:26:12 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 21:27:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:40 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:44 wb jj 21:27:49 Thanks 21:27:59 Jj are you able to pm? 21:28:08 We BTW 21:28:09 Yes but make it quick I gtg 21:28:57 aku and jack's eggs are hatching tomorrow 21:29:50 Nm jj I'll ask it another time. 21:29:59 Nvm * 21:30:27 I'll be on later 21:30:32 In an hour or two 21:30:34 Bye guys 21:30:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 21:34:21 I bring fire! and destruction and Polka! 21:34:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:34:30 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:37:12 I was very sick yesterday but fortunately I feel much better today 21:37:54 my computer still won't let me listen to my dang headphones 21:38:50 Shrimp Glockenspiel 21:39:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:41:03 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 21:43:14 -!- ScootyWolf has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:15 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 21:48:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:48:49 vooooi skar 21:49:09 hi 21:49:21 how ya doing ^^ 21:49:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:49:38 fine,you? 21:50:10 im awesome and good to hear 21:50:44 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:50:47 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:52:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:56:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:57:05 pretty dead 21:57:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 21:58:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:59:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:05:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:05:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:29 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:10:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:14:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:16:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:17:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:17:52 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:24 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:19:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:40 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:21:59 What's the weirdest rumor every spred about you? 22:22:22 Mine was when every one started spreading the rumor that I like Polka.... (trollface) which was true 22:22:23 hmm..does anyone know internet speeds? 22:24:26 I told somebody that I liked Polka, then started whispered in everyone's ear in the class. How do you know you don't have a life, when you think spreading gossip about somebody liking Polka. (trollface) 22:24:55 ugh.. 22:25:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:25:28 internet is a bitch brandon 22:25:30 I have slow internet Brandon 22:25:44 ..that doesn't help.. 22:26:10 It took aobut 2 minutes for a search about "Goldfish eating eggs" on the google and bing 22:26:16 to go through 22:27:23 oh.. 22:28:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:28:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:34 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:53 When is internet ever fast XD 22:28:55 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:16 hi! 22:29:21 hi 22:29:41 !Tell Caring16 Hello 22:29:41 CommanderPeepers: I will tell Caring16 your message the next time I see him. 22:30:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:30:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:30:36 huh? 22:30:36 Caring16, CommanderPeepers told you: Hello 22:30:51 er ok that's just weird 22:31:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:31:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:39 Peepers my flight rising account got banned 22:31:42 how? 22:31:46 its a teen bot 22:32:01 mine too? 22:32:03 hey caring 22:32:16 It said that I have "multiple accounts"? 22:32:25 but you don't? 22:32:30 Exactly 22:32:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:32:45 how'd you find out your account was banned? 22:32:50 Did they send you a email about it too? 22:33:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:08 my email isnt set up 22:33:12 They sent me a email 22:33:29 Depression... activate 22:33:45 how long are you banned? 22:34:06 I have multiple accounts? 22:34:26 I'll speak with them on facebook 22:34:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:34:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:35:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:36:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:36:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:02 JJ 22:37:05 enter your flight rising account 22:37:07 Yes? 22:37:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:14 me and teen were banned 22:37:14 Permanently 22:37:14 I can't I'm on my mobile 22:37:26 Skar can you enter your account? 22:37:33 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 22:37:47 what about me peeps? 22:37:48 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 22:37:54 Depression activate... 22:37:55 Skar can you enter your flight rising account? 22:38:03 Depression activate? 22:38:25 yes i can 22:38:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:38:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:38:46 Could teen of been banned because of that rename prank I did? 22:38:53 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 22:38:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:39:00 *shrugs* 22:39:03 back in April? 22:39:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:16 Skar could speak with one of the mods about us 22:39:26 Most likely 22:39:34 but i dont know whats going on 22:39:39 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:39:43 wb 22:39:46 telling Teen never had multiple accounts, and that TheHolyDemon didn't know about not allowing multiple accounts 22:40:09 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 22:40:30 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 22:40:40 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:40:42 i'll try 22:40:49 because Lumi's dragons were in my account D:< 22:41:01 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:01 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:10 I'm literally gonna cuss them out I'd they reject my appeal 22:41:10 I only have an hour online so idk if my laptop will work 22:41:12 I decided 22:41:30 IDec * 22:41:38 appeal? 22:41:46 or accent? 22:41:58 I contacted them a few minutes ago. 22:42:14 did you tell them about me? 22:42:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:42:23 No not yet. 22:42:26 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 22:42:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:42:59 Could you of told them that The HolyDemon is a friend that pranked you with an account that she thought was broken at first, and that after she removes her dragons from other accounts. She'll never use them again. 22:43:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:43:30 it's kinda stupid that they banned you forever, they could of just warned you to stop using the accounts 22:43:39 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:44 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:03 Exactly.. 22:44:06 if they said that "Oh, we sent you an email, tell them TheHolyDemon's computer crashed and she couldnt use her Email 22:44:08 Maybe a glitch? 22:44:20 I renamed named one of my accounts 22:44:27 "Hypercaneteen2" 22:44:30 and pranked teen 22:44:46 sock o.o 22:44:54 I'm cussing them out if they dare reject it. 22:45:06 Max no 22:45:14 im so confused :( 22:45:20 why 22:45:30 but honestly If they can delete me for 3 accounts, they cant delete teen for only having one account. They can tell by IP address if Teen had more accounts 22:45:47 Exactly 22:46:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:46:21 My future response: "You better IP check me and check again" 22:46:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:47:26 Tell them the "TheHolyDemon" account was a second account I made because I thought the first account messed up because I couldnt find the activation code because the screen went down all away to the bottom and I couldn't find it, so I thought it was a mess up. 22:47:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:17 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:48:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:49:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:50:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:50:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:54:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:54:48 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:56:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:57:35 I sent them a reply 22:57:41 Lumi may never get her dragons back 22:57:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:58:01 but I asked if I can get my TheHolyDemon account back if I swear never to make another account ever again 22:58:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:36 voooooooooooooooi 22:59:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:00:01 what did you say to them Teen? 23:00:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:00:26 hi 23:00:34 I hope I do get my account back because I really need BLACK PLAGUE 23:00:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:00:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:39 I heard the creator if flight rising was racist 23:02:25 them damn light dragosn always hunting in OUr area 23:02:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:02:57 XD 23:02:57 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:29 XD 23:03:50 we found staff more dumber than wikia staff 23:04:03 they can't even check a IP address right 23:04:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:01 How do you contact them on their Facebook page? 23:05:10 I just left a message on their thing 23:05:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:05:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:05:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:53 YOU ARE A PIRATE 23:06:10 vooooooooooooooi kuru 23:06:19 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:52 Did you tell them that HypercaneTeen is innocent? 23:07:27 yes 23:07:38 I told them, hypercaneteen2 was a prank against you 23:07:38 And what do you mean by "their thing"? 23:07:43 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:07:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:49 one of your posts 23:08:12 On their website? 23:08:23 facebook 23:08:42 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:08:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:08:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:09:28 Ugh I don't even know how to message them there on mobile 23:09:36 damn bro 23:09:47 What did they reply? 23:09:50 not yet 23:09:53 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:23 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:10:25 I had like 40 dragons D: 23:10:34 Lumi probably not going to get her dragons back.... 23:10:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:10:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:02 http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=view&id=140688&page=1 and my dragons are hungry D; 23:11:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:11:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:44 and my eggs were going to hatch tomorrow 23:11:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 23:11:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:10 I'm gonna have to left my coatal CANOPY D;< 23:12:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:12:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:12:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:12:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:13:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:38 APPLE JUICE! 23:13:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:42 AND DOKTORFROGG 23:13:46 ONCEABUSED 23:13:52 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 23:13:53 -!- Max-champ has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:00 ARE ALL GONE IF I GET MY THEHOLYDEMON ACCOUNT BACK 23:14:10 whats with the new letter typ o.o 23:14:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:14:56 they falesly banned teen 23:15:13 NEW LETTER TYPE 23:15:32 I guess Canopy isn't getting her close back if thehoyldemon acconnt gets unbanned 23:15:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:16:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:16:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:17:53 DEAD CHAT (omg) 23:18:05 DEATH TO THE STORMCLOAKS 23:18:08 *pokes all* 23:18:18 DEAD TO THE IMPIREAL 23:18:41 wait fuck whole skyrim i have the witcher 3 23:18:56 and why did you get witcher 3?.. 23:19:15 becaus im awesome o.o 23:19:33 sure....not because of the nudity.. 23:19:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:19:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:15 well it has a much better story than skyrim 23:20:50 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:20:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:21:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:19 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:26 vooooooooi wolf 23:22:57 Hey Wolf 23:23:00 *hugs jj and skar* wolf missed you both 23:23:03 hi wolfy 23:23:18 aww 23:23:33 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:23:44 VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI BANKS 23:24:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:17 wolf? 23:24:27 so stole my sweet roll 23:24:39 i did not get a message 23:24:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:24:56 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:25:26 POLKAMON 23:25:32 Missed you too. 23:25:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:25 YAY 23:26:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:26:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:26:51 check your message page wolf 23:26:58 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:27:18 it no work pm not work dude 23:27:33 banks dont ignore meeeeeee 23:27:39 on your profile wolf 23:28:15 at the bottom 23:28:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:28:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:28:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:42 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:28:44 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 23:28:46 *kills nords* 23:28:54 find it wolf?.. 23:28:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 23:29:57 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:57 no not really because i never check 23:30:00 -!- eleterious has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:36 *shares stolen cookies with Max* 23:50:38 Yes? 23:50:45 group chat teen 23:51:05 grabs the stolen cookies now the stolen cookies are stolen eats them * 23:51:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:51:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:45 like a boss B) 23:51:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:02 Reopen it please 23:52:03 :D 23:52:21 Is it open? 23:52:27 *reopens the group chat and charges 2,000 a person* >:D 23:52:44 whut the fuck 23:53:12 Lol 23:54:37 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:54:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:40 *charges teen 2,500 bucks for group chat and gives Peepers free entry to group chat* 23:55:17 *assigns Max to be the badass bouncer paid 4,0000 an hour* 2015 06 30